2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Burned lands
the Burned Lands, also called the Unorganized Territory, or The Wastelands by the people of Avalar, are the remains of the forests, swamps, marshes,villages, and forts that surround Temple Mountain. these were destroyed by a volcano that now towers above the land. After malfor's subsequent defeat, Malefor takes over the temple and uses the region as a base from which to attack the city of Warfang. despite being defeated and imprisoned in the realm of convexity, he causes the incomplete Great reformation on the Night of eternal darkness, in the process corrupting silver and causing another dragon civil war, in which the then-young Cynder and the much worshiped purple dragon spiril play a part in defeating silver and inadvertently freeing malefor. Description the Burned Lands are an area of desolate ash-lands, dominated by small lava fountains, lava rivers, various fissure eruptions, and by the volcanic Temple Mountain, and lesser eruptions. flat areas are littered with the burnt-out shells of trees and various buildings, including small urban centers. the Dragon Temple Causeway Bridge lies ruined, and only very short sections remain intact; abet in a heavily damaged state. appearence and position The Burned Lands are a vast volcanic wasteland occupying the center of the continent in which the majority of the Legend of Cynder books take place. It is less then 10 miles from Warfang's outer defensive walls, and is visable in New Atlantis, 476 miles to the south. Floating islands, many consealed by the glowing ash cloud of the volcanoes, are visible from the surface. Many of rhe volcanoes continously erupt, drawing power from the crystalline core of the dragon's homeworld. scattered smaller, but more violent lava fountains dot the area, and scorched ruins tell of a less violent past. 2052 series After humankind had descended on the Dragon's homeworld, it is hinted that the Burned Lands were not originally volcanic; but rather a series of moutains, upon which is built the Dragon Temple. This is before the a mysterious dragon, Malfor, created the floating islands by raising huge chunks of the crust above the surrounding land, triggering massive volcanic eruptions. Though Malfor is later killed and eaten by Cynder, his brother, Malefor, simply took his place. Legend of Cynder series The Burned lands alternated between it's normal and volcanic states, before being abandoned entirely by the time the Dragon Confederation is formed. it is known to Cynder (and those close to her) as the "Unorganized Territory", while being known as "the wasteland" by the Atlantians, and as "The badlands" by both the Cheetah Tribe and the Atlowa. Despite this Cynder and others have made inroads into the harsh, unforgiving wilderness, mainly in their quest to destroy Malefor, and at various times attempted to dispel the magical Belt of Fire, which completely surrounds the volcanic wasteland. The Atlantians have met with the most success, at one point even dispelling the Belt, sealing the volcanoes, and allowing the region to return to it's former glory. their work is completely undone by Malefor during the Dragon Civil War. Cynder and Spiril visit this area several times over the course of the series, though later, after the war ended, Cynder returned to the Dragon Temple's dilapidated ruins with Tera. before it was destroyed, the Burned lands were divided into 3 regions: Escabar Marshlands Ancient Grove Misty Mountains